Damned
by BlaqkHysteria
Summary: Christine thought she was just a regular creature of the night, before a certain archangel showed at her door telling her a completely different story. Gabriel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**1. ****It's gonna be a bumpy ride**

Everything was just absurd, Christine knew he was most definitely not the man for her. She also knew his caramel eyes were glued to her, though she wasn't looking back at him.

She was driving faster than usual that night, subconsciously wanting to run as far as possible from her morbid attraction to the man in the passenger's seat of her Ford Mustang.

As hard as it may have been, she managed to keep her eyes on the road.

He was looking for something in the dashboard.

"Is there any candy left, dollface?", he asked, frustration deepening his voice.

"I don't know."

"Chocolate, lollipops… anything."

Christine shook her head. "I guess you ate it all."

He snorted. "Never mind. So what was I saying? Ah, yeah, Thor's hammer. So…"

"Gabriel, we don't necessarily have to have a conversation. Just keep quiet and let me drive", she cut him off. The man smirked: he knew exactly why she didn't wanna talk to him, and he just loved playing games.

"But I'm bored" he complained, a fake frown on his gorgeous but devilish features.

"Your boredom is not my problem. Just count all the red cars or something…"

"Or something" he replied, an evil grin spreading on his face, while laying a hand on her thigh.

"I'll cut your hand off, Gabriel." She stared deeply in his eyes. Ah, if looks could kill… Gabriel had no reason to be scared though, and on top of that, her british accent turned him on.

"I'd like to see you try" he teased, squeezing her thigh ever so slightly.

Christine let out a menacing roar from the back of her throat, and curved her lips into a grimace, just enough for Gabriel to see her pointed fangs. He took his hand off of her.

"You're such a show-off. I don't go around flashing my halo at people."

"Evil creature of the night here. Deal with it."

"Oh, bite me, you freak."

"I might just do that if you don't shut up" she said firmly, turning her attention back to the dark road ahead of the car. _Another word and I throw his angelic ass out of the fucking car,_ she thought.

"Why are we even riding in this thing?" he asked, reading her mind. "If you let me carry you we'd be there in the blink of an eye."

"Ok, first off: do _not_ read my bloody mind, and second, I like driving ok? Makes me feel like a bloody normal human being."

"But there's nothing normal about you, sweet cheeks."

Christine was on the verge of telling him to fuck off, but she couldn't bring herself to speak another word. She just stared blankly at the road, narrowing her brows and grinding her teeth.

"I didn't mean to…" Gabriel started, but didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"Save it" she whispered. "Look, there's a gas station. Go get yourself some candy" she said in a monotone, nodding at the station, a few feet ahead of the car.

"Yay, candy!" he rejoiced. "You want anything?"

"I highly doubt they sell blood, you dork."

"Then get off the freaking car and eat the clerk."

"Come again?" Christine was bewildered at the angel, she could tell he wasn't joking this time.

"We've met three days ago, and I haven't seen you eat anything yet. C'mon, his life sucks anyway."

Christine stared at Gabriel, looking for any sign of mockery. She found none. The reason she hadn't eaten since they met, was that she didn't want to… disgust him. She rarely ate people lately, usually she stole blood from hospitals…

"Christine, there's no hospitals around here, and you're starving. Believe me when I say, I've seen and done worse than eating a clerk."

"I thought I told you not to read my bloody mind!" she yelled at him.

Gabriel smiled, pretending to be sorry, and his caramel eyes were warmer than ever. Christine let out a deep sigh of frustration, then she reluctantly got out of the car. They walked in silence to the station, then the angel held the door for her and they got inside.

"Chocolate bars!" he happily said, pointing to a shelf on the other side of the room, then he started walking towards it.

Christine looked around. Not a soul.

The clerk was behind the desk, reading a magazine. She sniffed the air, smelling his blood. The man's pulse guided her to the desk, she sat on it, then spun around to face him.

"Yo, lady, what are you doing?" the clerk blurted out, looking rather stunned by her actions, and also by her other-worldly beauty.

"You'll feel a little sting now" she smiled sensually, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close so his neck was inches away from her mouth, with a strength that, the clerk thought, couldn't be a woman's. That was the last thing he ever thought. Christine dug her teeth into his carotid, not minding his agonizing cries.

Gabriel was still next to the chocolate bars shelf, but he saw everything. She was unusually graceful for a vampire. But then again, she wasn't a regular vampire. Gabriel was hypnotized by her, he'd been since he met her three days before.

Christine could feel his burning stare on her back while she sucked the clerk dry. When his veins were completely empty, she let go of his corpse, which fell loudly on the floor.  
She hadn't spilled a single drop, Gabriel noticed, she hadn't even stained her white blouse._ Classy chick_, he thought,_ for an evil creature of the night, that is._

Christine licked her lips and jumped off the desk. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and headed out, without one glance at Gabriel, who took all the candy he could fit in his pockets before following her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

She was smoking in silence, staring so intensely at the night sky that Gabriel thought she would make all the stars explode. He pointed at a random point in the sky.

"It's beautiful up there," he sighed.

Christine welcomed the distraction with open arms. "Heaven?"

"That's what you guys call it, yeah."

"What do _you_ call it?"

"Home" he simply stated, smiling at himself. "I miss it, sometimes."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you miss, sweet cheeks?"

"Not having to drink people, for example…"

"I wish there was something I could do" he frowned, then took a bite out of a Twix.

"Is it true, Gabriel? Am I the _only one_?"

"Yep. Full-on Luke Skywalker, baby." He smiled. Christine wondered how long he'd been on earth. He always made pop references, and it sounded kind of weird coming from someone who was basically an alien.

"What if I fail?"

"I said Luke Skywalker, not Neo from the Matrix."

Christine couldn't help but laugh, nearly choking on the smoke in her mouth. Gabriel smile softly at her, then his stare drifted back to the sky.

"Didn't think you could actually be a nice guy, y'know?" she smirked at the angel.

"Don't get used to it, honey bunny."

Christine rolled her eyes and threw away her cigarette, then headed for the car, and Gabriel followed silently.

He didn't plan on showing his soft side to Christine, but there was something about her… Basically, he could relate to what she felt. He could also read it in her mind, of course, but most of the time he didn't need to. They were very much alike, though neither of them would ever admit it.

Sometimes she looked so fragile, that he just felt like wrapping her in his wings and never letting her out.

Outside the car window, the trees and houses all bled into one, Gabriel stared blankly without really watching.

_This is too much for her_, he thought.

"Christine, stop the car," he stated, his voice low and firm.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop the damn car!" he yelled, while actually stopping the car himself with a wave of his hand.

Christine's head collapsed with the steering wheel as a result. "Motherfucker!" she cried out.

"Are you hurt?"

"Takes more than that to hurt me… But more importantly: what the hell?"

"We have to talk."

"Listening."

"Do you understand fully what is asked of you, Chris? 'cause it ain't gonna be a picnic, you know."

"I'm not dumb, Gabe."

"Not what I meant. I just want to know if you…"

"You think I'm not strong enough?" she cut him off.

"Of course you're strong enough, it's the whole point. You're even stronger than yours truly, sweet cheeks. I was just wondering if you're ready. I'm guessing it's overwhelming to have the weight of the world on your shoulders…"

Christine sat quiet for a good minute. She didn't think Gabriel cared this much, she assumed he just needed her for the job.

"It is. Overwhelming. Three days ago I was a weird vampire trying to pass off as a human in San Francisco, and now I'm Bruce fucking Willis on my way to save the bloody world. So, yeah, overwhelming." She finally said.

"And?"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought I was, you know, a monster. Like seriously evil. But apparently, I'm not that bad. I mean, I get to save the world, so there has to be some good in me too… right?" she went on, stuttering. Gabriel smiled. He just wanted to hold her. She was holding back the tears now, trying her best to keep her cool. He finally decided he should take a stand for once in his life.

"Do not complain about what I'm about to do, okay? Just don't." he said, then he put an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in, keeping her locked there with the other arm. She hesitated a moment, but then rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply.

Gabriel tightened his grip around her, stroking her hair. "You're not a monster, Christine."

"Gabe, your heartbeat is so loud. Makes me wanna suck you dry."

"Drop the attitude, sweetie. Don't have to read your mind to know that's not true," he said calmly, pulling her up so he could face her. Her eyes were burning, yes, but not with hunger.

"We have to keep driving. Don't wanna be late for the X-men convention," she said, pulling away. _Too close for comfort, _she thought to herself. Gabriel reluctantly let her go, and she put the car back in motion.

They drove off in silence for a hour straight. Christine knew there was no way to keep her thoughts to herself, so she mentally sang to herself the first song that came to her mind, to shut off every other thought. She didn't want him to know just how much she desperately wanted him.

Gabriel just listened.

"Miley Cyrus? Seriously?" he exclaimed, then burst into laughter. Christine tried to ignore him, but eventually she laughed too.

"Let's just turn on the radio, ok?" he said, and waved his hand at the radio. Bad Things by Jace Everett was on, True Blood's theme song.

"Not funny. At all," Christine said, smiling. Gabriel changed the station, and some kind of heavy metal song blasted through the speakers. "Now this is more like it!"

"Well, you and Dean are gonna get along just fine…" he said.

"Dean is the short one?"

"More like the douchey one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

Have you ever cried so much that you threw up? I have. Many times.

I was a lawyer, and a bloody good one too. Then, one night, I went to a bar with some friends and I met this incredibly good-looking guy. Blonde hair, green eyes, and the sexiest jaw-line I had ever seen. I'm not one for relationships, so after he walked me home I invited him up to seal the deal, you know. I'm a one night stand type of woman.

So, we were having bloody great sex, and next thing I know he's biting my neck off.

Never ever felt so much pain in my whole life. It drove me completely crazy. I vaguely recall that he fed me some of his blood.

Two seconds later I felt my chest burning like it was on fire, and it was shining, a bright white light. The guy looked down at it, then he cursed in some weird language and ran away like his life depended on it.

I was left there screaming like a woman in labor, but then it suddenly ceased. I felt my heart stop and my sight grew dim, then I passed out.

I woke up the next morning, and at first I thought it had all been a nightmare. But when I looked in the mirror I saw it. I saw my skin, pale like a corpse's, and my blue eyes weren't blue anymore, they were blood red, but most of all, I saw the mark on my chest. It looked like it had been burnt on my skin, but it didn't hurt. It was a circle, and inside of it were a star and some weird numbers and letters. Looked like ancient greek, but actually it wasn't.

I put a hand on my heart, and felt nothing. I looked for my glasses, wanting to examine the mark more closely, but I realized I didn't need them anymore, my sight was better than ever.

Eventually I learned to live with my "condition". Stole blood from the hospital, wore contacts, never sported a cleavage, and most of all never let anyone near enough to realize that my heart wasn't beating. For some weird reason I found I was able to walk out in the sunlight, and it confused me even more, but not as much as finding out that I was telekinetic. Yeah, I know, odd.

I thought that all that stuff had some connection to the mark, and I spent all my spare time researching it. Never found anything. Finding some other vampire and asking them was out of the question, given how the one who sired me had reacted to the above-mentioned mark.

I was just beginning to give up, when Gabriel showed at my office.

"Are you Christine Wilson?", he said, walking in.

"Yes. Are you my 10 o'clock appointment?"

"I'm afraid not. You're gonna have to come with me," he stated, holding out a hand. _Great, the state bar found out about my creative interpretation of the law and now they're gonna kick my bloody ass._

"Why is that?", I asked, and stood up.

"I ask the questions here, sweet cheeks. Now come with me, or I'll drag you out."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Not important right now. Come on." He gestured at the door. "How about you do what I say, or I tell your senior partner that your freaking heart hasn't been beating for over a year?" he smirked.

"What? …how… _who_ are you?" I blabbed, shocked. How did this guy know who… _what_ I was?

"I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to have a quick conversation. It's not like you have a choice, anyway," he smirked again. Noticing that I wasn't moving an inch, he sat down on the chair in front of my desk with a theatrical sigh of frustration. "Ok, I suppose we can talk here."

"What do you want from me?" I inquired, trying to sound menacing, which was hard, considered that his caramel eyes were so bright and… But I digress. I sat down, waiting on an answer.

"Well, you happen to be a weapon of massive destruction, sugar pie. And a pretty good looking one, if I may," he said, tentatively raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

"A… weapon?" I ignored him.

"Yep," he stood up, and started pacing around the room. "You may have noticed that pretty little tattoo on your chest, and I'm sure you already know that doesn't come with the vampire package…" he suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the room. "Anything strange, aside being able to walk in the sun without turning into the Human Torch?" he asked. I looked at him, then looked at the ashtray on my desk. It flew across the room and smashed on the wall.

"Niiiice," he laughed. "You can do a lot more than that though. I'll show you how, but first we have to get outta here."

"Why?"  
"You have to help me. Well, not me exactly… although there are a few things I'd be happy to be helped with, if ya catch my drift…" he did the eyebrow thing again. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. You have to save the world. Happy?"

"I have to _what_ now?" I stood back up, yelling.

"Have you ever read the New Testament?" he sat down and eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't think so."

"I hear ya, kinda long, kinda boring. I'll sum it up: Lucifer is locked in a cage. Only way to get him out is to break the infamous 66 seals. If someone were to break the seals, Lucy would be freed from said cage and bring on the apocalypse, 'cause he's pissed at everyone for the whole being kicked outta heaven thing. The end," he stated. There was a pause, then he added, "…literally."

"That's brilliant, but how is it relevant?"

"Lucy's out, mon cherie. You are the only one who can kill him, or at least throw him back in the cage…"

"Wait. No. No way. Lucifer exists? And the apocalypse is… happening? Now?"

"Lucifer's as real as you and me. And yeah, it's apocalypse now, babe."

"This is insane."

"Tell me about it! He's a spoiled brat throwing a tantrum!" he said, looking outraged.

"Hum. Yeah. Okay. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Ya coming or not?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I mean, for all I know you're just a madman." _A very hot one, that is, but still…_

"I don't have time to play tricks here, and believe me when I say that I _loooove _tricks. You're just gonna have to trust me on this one."

"At least tell me your name!"

"I have many names, dollface."

"You're not helping your case here," I stated, with my best lawyer voice. He stood up again and for a second there I thought I saw something weird in his shadow, something that looked extremely like… wings?

I pondered the thought for a few moments. What has wings? The only answer I could come up with was "angels". Bloody insane. Angels now? You gotta be kidding me! Then again, I thought, Lucifer was an angel, right? A fallen one, granted, but still an angel. If, like this guy claimed, Lucifer existed, then it meant that angels existed, too…

Insane. Completely and utterly insane.

"Last chance to willingly walk out the door, precious," he said, looking amused by the shocked look on my face.

"Why me?"

"That was an unfortunate happenstance. No use crying over it, what's done is done."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You got yourself sired, for heaven's sake!"

"Sit down and explain to me why I'm a… weapon of massive destruction. If you do that, I promise I'll come away with you," I said, suddenly frowning. He snorted, looking rather annoyed, but eventually sat down.

"Ok. Remember the 66 seals I told you about? Well, the first one was… well, you. Turning a nephilim into any kind of evil creature, like, say, a vampire. I'm pretty sure it was an accident, but still. That's why you have that mark, and it's also the reason for your weird abilities…"

"What the bloody hell is a nephilim?" I cut him off.

"Oh, that would be someone who is half angel and half human."

"I'm not one of those. I was a normal human. A human human."

"No, you weren't."

"…well, ok, let's go with that. Now go on."

"Where was I? …ah, right. So, since you're the one who started it, you have to be the one to end it. You're the only one who's strong enough to pull it off, sweetie. Can we go now?"

"You're assuming that I _want_ to kill Lucifer and stop the apocalypse. What if I don't? I mean, I'm a vampire. I'm evil until proven noble. And apparently I'm strong enough to kick your ass outta here."

"You have absolutely no idea how to use your powers. Also, you're not evil. You're a _lawyer_."

"What's the difference?" I laughed. He laughed too, then got serious again.

"There's more good in you than you think, and that's because half of you is angelic. It's your nature. You are most definitely _not_ evil, sorry, babe," he said. Damn him and his bloody caramel eyes, I thought.

"Fine. We can go."

And so we went. He showed me how to master my powers, and I found I could exorcise demons with a wave of my hand. I could break someone's ribs with a finger. I could set people on fire just by looking at them. I was like a villain turned superhero.

It was a long drive from San Francisco to where we were headed, but I refused to let him teleport me.

He was such a jerk most of the time, always hitting on me with lame pick up lines and eating junk food. I few very long hours into driving, I asked him again who he was. He gave me the same "I have many names" line he used in my office, but this time I was determined to get a real answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna seriously harm you if you don't tell me your name," I said, not really knowing what I could do to hurt him, since I didn't know _what _he was.

"Whatcha gonna do? Bite me?" he laughed.

"What if I ripped your heart out and ate it like you're eating your chocolate bar?" I tried again, leaning towards him.

"Won't do any good to either of us."

"You're such a jerk."

"You'll get used to it, sooner or later…"

I looked away, didn't want him to see just how upset I was. I just wanted to know his bloody name, for fuck's sake! Wanted to know the name of the man I was falling for. _That's stupid_, I thought, _I don't even know him._ But he was so effortlessly charming…

"Christine, do you sleep?" he asked, out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, vampires sleep, right?"

"Oh, yes, I _do_ sleep, yeah."

"Do you maybe wanna stop at a motel? We've been driving for at least 15 hours…"

"Wait. You don't sleep?"

"Nope. We'll sleep when we're dead."

"Bon Jovi, really? Besides, I _am_ dead."

"Technicalities."

"_What_ in the name of God _are_ you?"

"I'm a trickster!" he smiled. _What the fuck is a trickster?, _I thought. "It's someone who plays tricks on people. Like, deadly pranks. Only on those who deserve it, of course, but still," he smiled again. Could he read my mind? Damn him.

"So basically you're a monster too."

"I'm a demigod, you filthy bloodsucker!" he pretended to be outraged, then burst out in laughter. "Man, I'm hilarious…"

"A demigod, huh? Nice."

"Oh, yeah, it's totally awesome."

"Good for you," I said, ending the conversation. I sensed he was keeping something from me, and it frustrated me. Also, those caramel eyes of his were always on me, and it made me feel some kind of uncomfortable, I felt like I wanted to check in the rearview mirror if my hair looked good. God, I'm pathetic.

"So _do _you wanna stop and take a nap?" he asked.

"Oh, hum, I… do we even have the time?"

"We have all the time in the world, sweet cheeks."

"Then yeah, let's stop. I'm exhausted."

We found a motel a few miles ahead, and we got a room. I felt even more uncomfortable, having to sleep in the same room, knowing he could read my mind. It made me feel violated.  
We got to said room, and he immediately laid down on the bed.

"That's my bed, mate," I announced, since it was the only bed in the room. "You sit on that chair and be quiet ok?"

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman, honey," he smirked at me, then got up and went to sit on the chair.

The thought the he would probably be looking at me all night was enough to get me out of my mind, and render me unable to actually sleep. I thought about asking him to leave, but it seemed too rude, and also on some level I _wanted_ him to stay with me. Knowing he would be looking at me kinda made me feel… safer? But mostly, it made me terribly uneasy. I went to the bathroom to get undressed, then I went to bed straight away, avoiding his gaze.

"'Night, cherie," he said, his voice unusually deep. Incredibly (and possibly purposefully) hot. _Damn him._

I didn't answer, mainly because I couldn't find the strength. I wanted to blame it on the fact that I was exhausted, but I knew that was not the reason. God, I wanted him so fucking bad. Not only physically, no, I wanted all of him, I wanted him to be _mine,_ and I didn't even know why. He was an asshole most of the time, but there was… _something_ about him, couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was just… _wantable_ in every possible way, and he knew it.

So I laid there for at least two hours, not able to fall asleep, and trying not to think about him, because I knew he was listening to every word that passed through my mind. Not an easy thing to do, but I did my best. But then I saw him standing up and walking towards the bed out of the corner of my eye, so I pretended to be asleep. He sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm not a demigod, Christine," he simply said, almost whispering. "And my… my name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel," I repeated, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Brilliant," I stated, and turned my back on him. _There. Was that so hard?_, I thought. I didn't care to know what he was, since he wasn't a demigod, knowing his name was enough for me that night.

"I'm an archangel," he affirmed. Well, so much for not caring. An archangel? Shit just got real here.

"You're a WHAT?" I yelled, sitting up and facing him with a shocked look on my face.

"An archangel."

"So you're _that_ Gabriel!"

"Afraid so."

"The one who told Mary she was _pregnant _with _Jesus_!"

"That very one, yep."

"Bloody. Fucking. _Hell_," I sighed. This man had the answers to… well, everything. Made me feel inadequate.

"So… yeah, just… just thought you should know. It's not like you're gonna tell someone, right?"

"Who would I even tell?"

"Great. Now sleep, sugar pie," he said, then got up and headed for the chair.

"You can… you can lie down on the bed, if you want, I mean… that chair looks, hum, uncomfortable, and I…" I stuttered. I just wanted him to be near me. He looked at me with that lovely crooked smile of his, and came back to the bed, then laid down next to me. I looked in his eyes for longer than I should have. He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Everything's gonna be just peachy, Christine. Get some sleep, ok? I'll be here."

And that was it, I smiled and let my head fall on the pillow, and I instantly fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later, to the sound of two male voices. Gabriel was on the other side of the room, standing next to a man in a beige trench coat. There were having quite the discussion.

"…and did you tell her what you saw, Gabriel?" the man in the trench coat whispered.

"Why would I do that? She'd freak out! Besides, you know that the future can change. Maybe what I saw won't even happen, Cassie…"

"I see your point. So, do you think she's ready?"

"Well, in the future that I saw, she kills him. So one way or the other, she'll pull it off. Too bad I won't be around to see it all go down."

"Maybe you will be, you can't know for sure."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, bro."

"Till then, Gabriel," the man in the trench coat said, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Gabriel knitted his brows and looked out of the window. I thought about what I'd heard, and couldn't make sense of it. Would Gabriel die in this war, is that what he meant? Or was he just going to leave? I had to keep the thinking down though, I didn't want him to know I heard their conversation. He was still looking out of the window, it didn't look like he was coming back to bed. I rolled over and gave in to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**2. Never quite enough**

Gabriel was silent now, they were almost there and he was starting to get worried. He was sure Christine would be able to do what she had to, but what about him? Could he really hurt his brother in any way? And would his brother really kill him, like he saw in his vision?

"What's wrong, big boy?" Christine asked, smiling. She was quivering with anticipation, couldn't wait to find out if she could really kill the devil. But also, the conversation she heard the night before was still worrying her, and she hoped Gabriel would talk about it.

"Just a little anxious. Haven't seen Lucy in forever," he smirked, hiding his feelings.

"It still feels weird that I have to play such a huge role in this…"

"You don't wanna see the world go up in flames now, do ya?" he said, and Christine just nodded. She realized she wouldn't get anything out of him if he didn't want to talk.

"There's a detour," she noticed.

"I know. Take it, we're almost there."

"Brilliant."

Christine turned right, and after a few miles she saw a big hotel. The blue neon sign on top of it read Elysian Fields. Gabriel told her to park the car on the back of the building, and so she did.

"Now, just hold on to me," he said, taking her in his arms. Christine didn't even have the time to complain, and in a second they were in a corridor inside the hotel.

"Ok. Now, go to room 409, you'll find two vials of blood, you need to take them and bring them to room 306. The Winchesters, the hunters I told you about, they'll meet you there. You have to tell them to get outta here as fast as they can," he whispered. Christine nodded, then Gabriel slammed open the wooden door in front of them, and stepped inside the room.

"Can't we all just get along!" Gabriel playfully said, all eyes in the room turning to him.

Christine left the corridor and took the elevator to get to the fourth floor. She found room 409 and kicked down the door. The room was dark, there were candles everywhere, and something that looked like a human skull on the dresser. Next to it were the two vials of blood Gabriel told her to take. She didn't know what the vials were for, nor did she know whose room she was stealing them from, but she didn't really care. She couldn't help but follow Gabriel's orders, she trusted him unconditionally, and she didn't know why. Was it because he was an angel? Was that why she felt so attracted to him? She shrugged, taking the vials and heading down to room 306. When she got there, she knocked on the door, not knowing if the Winchesters were there already.

They were. Dean opened the door and looked at her.

"Well hello there," he said, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"You must be Dean," Christine replied, not at all impressed. "Gabe told me you'd be a dick," she added, entering the room. Dean closed the door behind her, and she sat down on the sofa.

"He also told me you might want these," she said, holding out the vials, "but he didn't say why."

"What are those?" Sam asked.

"Mmmh," Christine sniffed the air, then she smelled the vials. "It's your blood. This is yours," she gave Dean a vial, "…and this is yours," she gave Sam the other one.

"How did… wait. Who are you?" Dean said.

"I'm Christine, and you need to get outta here."

"Ok, _Christine_, why would we wanna do that?"

"Gabriel said so."

" 'Gabriel said so' ain't a good reason."

"I'm afraid it is, actually. Now go, as fast as you can."

"Another british demon, just what we needed, huh, Sam?" Dean said. Sam shrugged, possibly scared of Christine.

"I am _not_ a demon," Christine answered, nearly yelling, and slammed Dean against the wall with a wave of her hand.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, rushing to help his brother.

"I'm a vampire. Well, partially at least," Christine explained. "Now get outta here, 'cause I'm getting hungry, and you don't wanna be around for that, trust me."

"Ok lady, calm down. We ain't going nowhere without the rest of the guests," Dean said, standing up.

"What guests? There's only the legion of doom, downstairs in the conference room."

"The guests of the hotel are locked in the cold storage."

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here," Gabriel had appeared behind Christine, and the sound of his voice made her shiver with surprise. Dean looked at her, then at Gabriel.

"Well, don't you guys make a cute couple," Dean laughed. Christine looked outraged.

"We are most certainly _not_ a couple!" she said.

"Chick plays hard to get," Gabriel smirked. Christine gave him an angry look. "Anyway, she's right. Get outta here, or I just might let her eat you both."

"I don't need your permission to eat people," Christine stated.

"These two are not 'people', Chris. They're useful, ok? Besides, since when are you so bloodthirsty, huh?"

"Stop bickering and tell us what's going on," Dean chimed in, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Nothing. Just go," Gabriel firmly said.

"Not without the other guests."

"I told ya, it's not possible to…"

"They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean cut the angel off.

"Told you, I'm in witness protection."

"Ok, well, then how about you do what we say, or we tell the legion of doom about your secret identity? They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd."

"I'll take your voices away."

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands!"

"Well, then people are gonna be asking: why're you guys running around with no hands?"

Gabriel knitted his brows, then sighed. "Fine. Christine, you're on crowd control, get down to the conference room and keep the guys occupied. These two dickheads and I are gonna bust the guests outta the freezer."

"How am I supposed to keep them occupied? They're gods, Gabriel! They're gonna kill me!" Christine panicked, in an high-pitched voice.

"You're more powerful than them. Though I'd look out for Kali, if I were you. Chick is all hands, if ya know what I mean."

"Ew, Gabe…"

"You'll be fine, just go there and cause a scene, we'll be there in minutes."

"Ok…" she gave up. There was no use fighting with Gabriel, he always won. He snapped, and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Christine sighed deeply, but headed down to the conference room. She burst the doors open with her hand, and suddenly all eyes were on her. She had to improvise.

"Who the hell are you?" a dark haired guy with a thick accent asked, standing up.

"My name is Christine, and I advise you mind your tone when you're talking to me," she smiled. Inside, she was panicking. _Improvise!,_ she kept telling herself.

"And why is that?" the guy challenged her.

"'cause I'm _starving,"_ she simply stated, licking her teeth. The guy didn't look impressed. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to demonstrate," she said.

She held out a hand and pulled the guy to her from across the room, then grabbed his dark hair and bit down on his neck. He cried out in excruciating pain, while the room froze at the sight of Christine sucking him dry. No one could understand how she had such power over a god.

She let go of the guy's hair, and he fell on the floor.

"Anyone else wanna question me?", she asked, smiling. She licked her lips again. "Jeez, you guys taste funny, you know? Maybe it's a god thing."

"What do you want?", a woman asked her. Christine read her name tag. It said Kali.

"Aren't you supposed to have like a lot of hands, sweetheart?" Christine said, looking genuinely puzzled. The goddess snorted, but before she could speak Gabriel and the Winchesters came through the door, drawing the general attention.

"Christine! You drank Baldur?" Gabriel laughed.

"He was annoying," Christine hissed.

"Boy, do I know!" Gabriel said, and let out another cheerful laugh. "Wait. Where's the creepy guy, Chris?"

"Which one?"

"The greek one."

Christine looked around the room. She recognized most of the gods, but there were no greek gods.

"There's no creepy greek guy here, Gabe."

"Mercury's really… quick," Kali chimed in, smiling.

"Mercury? You guys are a respectable crowd, and the only greek god you got is Mercury? You gotta be kidding me! What about… Zeus? Or Apollo, at least!" Christine said, sincerely amused. Gabriel laughed too, while the Winchesters just looked puzzled.

"Let's be serious for a second. Where'd he go, Kali?" Gabriel asked the goddess, looking menacing.

"I don't know. Like I said, he's quick."

"Stay here Chris, I'll look for him," Gabriel said, then snapped his fingers and disappeared. He was back in a few seconds. "Well. He's behind the front desk. Someone broke his neck. Christine?"

"Wasn't me."

"Us neither," Dean said, when Gabriel turned to them.

"It was me," a deep male voice coming from the door claimed.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the owner of the voice. He was a tall man, standing on the door, his clothes and his blonde hair were covered in blood. He had some round-shaped burn marks on his cheek. The Winchesters recognized him and instinctively backed away. Gabriel reached under his coat and held his angel sword, but didn't take it out.

Christine looked at the angel, looking for an answer. Who was the guy?

"Lucy! Long time no see," Gabriel smiled, though he was visibly scared.

Christine got the answer she wanted. The guy was Lucifer. She shuddered, remembering the conversation Gabriel had had with the man in the trench coat. Was Lucifer going to kill him? She couldn't let that happen. She suddenly felt so… furious. No one would take Gabriel from her, though he wasn't really hers, not yet at least. She wanted a future. She wanted to see how things would turn out for them, she wanted to kiss him and be held in his arms once more. She wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that happening, not even the devil himself.  
So she waved her hand at Gabriel and the Winchesters, slamming them on the other end of the room, and walked towards Lucifer until she was near enough to smell the blood in his vessel's veins and hear his heartbeat.

"Well, don't you look menacing, young lady!" he told her, with a devilish smile. Christine felt Gabriel's eyes on her, she could imagine the look on his face, a smug look of superiority, like he wanted to tell Lucifer "See? She's gonna kick your ass, you spoilt brat!". But she was imagining it all wrong, 'cause Gabriel instead was looking worried and just incredibly scared for her. He wanted to do something, so he clicked himself behind Lucifer, signaling to Christine to keep quiet.

And she did. She waved her hand at Lucifer and slammed him on the wall, then she walked to him and stood tall above him. She made her open hand into a fist, and Lucifer writhed in pain, all the bones in his vessels body breaking. But Christine knew that wouldn't cut it. She wondered if drinking him would be a good idea, and looked at Gabriel to have an answer. The angel shook his head, and held out his angel killing sword, gesturing at it and nodding.

Christine stole the blade from his hands and held it tight, raising it above her head, ready to stab the devil right in the heart. But Lucifer suddenly stood up, and he punched her so hard she got halfway through the room, falling on the floor. The blade flew from her hand and skidded on the floor, out of Christine's reach.

Gabriel tried to help her up, but Lucifer grabbed his neck.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything…" he said, then let go of the angel.

"Lucifer, you're my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel boldly stated.

"Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo Hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys!"

"Watch your tone." Lucifer threatened.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you threw a big temper tantrum. Time to grow up."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly the sword was back in Christine's hands. She was watching the scene, not sure what she should do. She decided not to move for the time being, waiting on the perfect moment to stab Lucifer.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael…" Lucifer inquired.

"Screw him! If he were standing here I'd shiv his ass too!"

"You disloyal…"

"Oh, I'm loyal!" Gabriel cut the devil off again, "To them!"

"Who? These so called Gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People."

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right, they're better than us."

"They are broken! Flawed! Abortions!" Lucifer snapped. Christine got up very slowly and shared a meaningful look with Gabriel.

"Damn right they're flawed! But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the spearmint rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michaels. I'm on theirs," the angel stated, waiting for Christine to make a move.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

Christine was approaching the devil from behind, sword in hand, ready to attack.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies," Lucifer smiled. In a second, he turned around and caught Christine's arm mid-air, stabbing her with her own sword.

"Christine!" Gabriel screamed. He knew the angel sword couldn't kill her, but it could do some huge damage, anyway. Lucifer twisted the blade in her chest, while she gasped and let out a scream. Lucifer then let the blade go, and Christine fell like deadweight on the floor, under Gabriel's terrified stare.

"You really thought she would be able to stop me, brother? I guess love _does _make people blind," the devil laughed. He looked around the room for the Winchesters, but they were long gone.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Goodbye, Gabriel," he said, then he was gone.

Gabriel rushed to Christine's side, the blade was still in her chest.

* * *

**So yeah, I really have no idea where this is headed, I'll just keep on writing and hopefully I'll get somewhere...**  
**Let me know what you guys think so far, I'd really appreciate that (:**


	7. Chapter 7

"Christine?" he asked frantically. She groaned and shook her head. "Christine, you'll be alright. I promise." In a snap of his fingers they were gone.

Gabriel took her back to her apartment in San Francisco, and laid her down on the bed. He took the blade out, then placed his hands on the wound and healed her. That's when Castiel showed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't freaking know! It all happened differently from what I'd seen! He was supposed to stab me, and then she'd kill him. But instead, he stabbed _her _and ran away, probably out to look for Sam."

"Something must have happened. What's the first thing that happened differently?"

"Mmmh. Well I didn't see her drinking Baldur… no, wait, the _first _thing was our conversation with Grumpy and Douchey… yeah, it's when I let them save the guests."

"Grumpy and Douchey?" Castiel asked, looking confused.

"Sam and Dean."

"Oh. Why did you let them do that, if you didn't see it happen?"

"I didn't think it would change anything!"

"Apparently it did."

"We'll get him another time, Cassie. As soon as Christine wakes up we'll track him down."

Castiel nodded, then disappeared. Gabriel thought about it, and couldn't make sense of anything. He really didn't think that freeing the guests could have done so much damage, but if that wasn't the reason, what was it? He sat on the bed next to Christine's cold body, and caressed her hair. She changed, he thought, something inside her changed, thus changing the way she acted. What could it possibly be? He searched her mind for an answer, running through her memories, looking for that split second in which she decided to get them out of the way and face Lucifer. He found it.

* * *

Christine woke up abruptly two days later, sitting up on the bed with a terrified look on her beautiful features.

"Gabriel!" she yelled.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he greeted her, entering the room. He was sucking on a lollipop. Christine searched her chest for the stab wound, but there was nothing there, just her mark.

"I know, I'm awesome. I should be a plastic surgeon," Gabriel smirked.

"That bastard fucking stabbed me!" Christine yelled, realization of what had happened suddenly hitting her.

"Yeah. I noticed."

"But…"

"You'll get him next time, tiger," Gabriel smiled warmly. Christine saw something different in him, his usual smug attitude gave way to a more caring one, he was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing.

She chuckled.

"What?" the angel asked.

"You. You got scared!" she laughed.

"What? No!" He exploded. Then there was a pause. Christine smiled. "Well, ok, maybe. He stabbed you, for crying out loud!"

Christine was still smiling, but she didn't know what to say. Gabriel looked at her with his deep caramel eyes, and again he felt the need to hold her tight. Why did that happen so often?

"Christine…" he said.

"Gabriel," she sighed, and the angel could have sworn he'd never heard anything as beautiful. The girl looked like she was about to get up, but he stopped her. He pushed her down on the bed and finally did what he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her.

Christine was caught by surprise, it had happened so quickly… something in the back of her mind told her this was the worst idea ever, but she shut the thought off, and gave in to the breathtaking kiss. Gabriel held her arms above her head and began kissing her neck, while Christine moaned lightly under the touch of his lips. She struggled to take his shirt off, and ended up tearing it apart. The angel threw it on the floor and tore apart hers too, then kissed her neck again, slowly sliding down to her breasts, circling her nipples with his angelic tongue. Christine moaned again, and slid out of her shorts, then took off Gabriel's jeans. The angel kissed her lips again, balancing his body on hers, feeling every inch of her body with his hands.

His touch burned the vampire's cold skin, making her tremble. Gabriel caressed her inner thighs, ever so near her warm centre, and took off her panties. Christine could barely stand the waiting, she kissed his neck and he let out a deep groan from the back of his throat. _Best sound ever_, Christine thought.

His veins were pulsing under her lips, and she felt the sudden urge to bite down and taste his angelic blood. Gabriel noticed her stiffness, and decided to give her something else to think about.

He pressed his thumb on her swollen center, earning another delicious moan of pleasure. Christine's head fell back on the pillow while he moved his finger in circles around her most sensitive spot. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, her moans were driving him crazy. He kissed her neck again, while she tried to take his underwear off. He did it himself, and finally drove into her, both of them gasping.

The only thing he could think of was her body under his, he'd have wanted to stay like that forever. He began thrusting inside of her. He held her so tight he was almost scared of breaking her bones, but he couldn't let go, couldn't slow down now.

They were intertwined perfectly, bodies moving in synchrony, fastening their pace while they got closer to release. Christine got there first, and moaned the angel's name in his ear, breathless. That was enough to set him off too, and he groaned deeply while releasing himself inside of her.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, catching their breath. Christine listened as his heartbeat slowly went back to normal. Gabriel kissed her lips again, then rolled off of her, and she snuggled inside his arms. Neither one of them knew what to say, and they knew there was really no need to talk. Gabriel held her tight, reading her mind, but at the moment it was all just an unreadable mess.

"Gabe," Christine broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Can you pass me my cigarettes? They're on the nightstand," she smiled.

"Sure," Gabriel chuckled. He reached out on the nightstand and grabbed the pack, then gave it to his lover.

"Thanks," she smiled again, put one in her beautiful mouth and lit it. He read her mind again, and now it was all a little clearer.

"Christine," he said. She looked at him. "You can bite me next time," he smirked.

"Don't read my bloody mind!" she scolded him, trying to break free from his embrace. He didn't let her.

"But you think so loudly!" he smiled. Christine gave him an angry look. The angel held her closer, and avoided her stare.

"What are we gonna do, Gabe?" she asked.

"How about a second round?" he smirked. Christine laughed.

"No, I meant…"

"I know. I guess we track Lucy down and give it another shot."

"Sounds like fun…"

"You know what else sounds like fun?" he smiled, then kissed her again, rolling her over and placing himself on top of her once more. Christine just smiled, and let him have his way.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just wanna die right now," Christine sighed, falling back on the bed, or what was left of it, anyway. Gabriel kissed her forehead and got up, looking for his jeans.

"Seriously, shouldn't we be… working?" she asked, raising a brow. They had been locked in her bedroom for two days.

"Yep. We should. You stay there, I'll go tell the guys some interesting facts about the rings of the Horsemen," he said. "And don't you dare get dressed. I'll be back in ten," he smiled, then disappeared.

Christine laughed at herself, then put on her robe and headed for the refrigerator to get some blood.

But as soon as she entered the kitchen, she heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Well, that was quick!" she said, supposing it was Gabriel. She got out of the kitchen, mug of blood in her hand, and faced the living room. It wasn't Gabriel.

Two tall men stood next to her piano, their eyes all black. The mug fell from her hands and crashed on the floor.

* * *

"…and here's the real kicker. Lucifer himself doesn't even know, but the key to the cage is out there. Well, keys. Four rings. From the _Horsemen_," Gabriel stated, while the Winchester brothers listened carefully. "Can't say I'm betting on you boys… but hey! I've been wrong before!" he went on.

"I thought Christine was gonna take care of Lucifer," Sam said.

"She is. This is just a backup plan… just try not to screw it up."

"Well, we already got War's and Famine's," Dean added.

"Good luck with Pestilence and Death, then. Those guys are juuust nasty!" Gabriel smirked.

"What about you? What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm doing Christine," Gabriel smiled, then snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving the brothers alone in their motel room.

* * *

Gabriel reappeared in Christine's bedroom, but contrarily to what he thought, she wasn't still in bed waiting for him.  
"Chris?" he called out, checking out the kitchen. Not in there either. He proceeded to the living room, and finally there she was, sitting on the piano, her robe drenched in blood. He stepped on the remains of her mug, then noticed the two bodies on the floor, looking like a train hit them.

"Please tell me they weren't your neighbors," he sighed.

"I would never drink my neighbors! They smell weird…" Christine knitted her brows thoughtfully.

"So what happened?"

"Demons."

"Niiice," Gabriel said, scratching his head. Christine jumped off the piano and headed to her bedroom, furious. They were gonna have to leave, of course, and she didn't want to. She just wanted to stay in bed with Gabriel forever, not having to worry about the Apocalypse and the devil and the angels and whatever. The demons Lucifer sent had been a wake up call for her, she was brought back to reality abruptly, and she didn't like it. Gabriel stood on the door, staring at Christine. She was just stunning, he thought, despite all the blood on her clothes and the anger that showed on her face.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay," he said calmly, sitting next to her. "I can just make you a copy of this house somewhere else, if that's what you want," he smiled.

"It's not the house, Gabe. It's… it's everything. I feel so… _overwhelmed_. I just wish I didn't have to do this."

"I know," he said, and he held her in his arms. "Tell ya what, when this is all over, we're gonna do whatever you want, deal?"

"What if something goes wrong? I…"

"Nothing will go wrong. I swear, I won't let it."

_Liar_, she thought, remembering once again the conversation she overheard at the motel.

"Why would I lie to you?" he asked, reading her mind one more time.

"You tell me."

"Christine, what the hell are you talking about?" he exploded, setting her free from his embrace.

"Who's the guy in the trench coat? Is he an angel?" she asked.

"Castiel? When did you see him?"

"At the motel, last week," she said. Gabriel was about to speak, but she cut him off, "Why didn't you tell me about that? I have a right to know about my future, Gabriel."

"That was not your future! It was mine!"

"What difference does it make?" she yelled back at him.

"Christine, calm down. I'm here, see?" he waved. Christine threw the alarm clock at his head. "Hey!"

"You're lucky I fell for you, you idiot, or else you wouldn't be here."

"So you did fall for me, huh? I've been told I was irresistible, but I never believed it…" he smirked.

"Oh, please," Christine rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. "Who told you anyway?"

"Baldur, mostly."

Christine laughed, and let him hold her again. He just had a way of turning annoying into charming.


	9. Chapter 9

**3. Whatever works**

"So, you got everything you need?" Gabriel asked her, closing the door behind them.

"I think so," Christine answered, mentally checking her list. A very short list, because basically she just needed clothes and a toothbrush. Oh, and handcuffs, but that's another story.

"Awesome. Hold on to me."

"Forget it. We're driving," she shook her head, and held out her car keys. Gabriel snorted, but didn't argue. He took her bag and followed her to the car. It was a long drive, and for nearly half of it Christine was silent. She couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen and imagining every worst case scenario.

Mostly, she was worried about Gabriel, but then she started worrying about herself as well, and a question came to her mind.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, precious?"

"I found out some time ago that wooden stakes can't kill me."

"I figured."

"So what could kill me? Do you know?"

"I've been wondering the same thing. I have no idea," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, the angel sword didn't kill me either," she said thoughtfully.

"Does holy water burn you?"

"Yes."

"Crosses?"

"No."

Gabriel thought about it, and couldn't come up with anything. She basically was half an angel and half a vampire, but neither a wooden stake or an angel sword could kill her. So what could? Maybe a combination of the two? _Angel wood?_ _Ha. That was a cheap one…_

"What about decapitation?" he suddenly asked.

"Never tried that one," she smiled ironically. He laughed.

"So who staked you?"

"I did."

"You… staked yourself," he said. Christine just nodded. "Like 'hey, let's see what happens' or like 'I wanna kill myself'?"

"A bit of both… but mostly that whole 'killing myself' thing," she said, shrugging. Gabriel looked at her and nodded in understanding. Must have been tough, he thought, being all alone and scared and not knowing who or what you are anymore. He could relate. Neither of them said another word for a few hours, Gabriel just sat there eating chocolate while Christine drove in silence. But there was a sword hanging over her head, and she couldn't stand all the waiting and worrying and thoughts of how horribly things could go just kept racing through her head.

"Well now that's just unrealistic. The angel sword isn't long enough to go through us both at once, baby," Gabriel smirked, reading her mind. "Stop killing me, ok? I can see that, and it's just creepy."

"I can't help it."

"At least add a little drama to it," he smiled, and then went on, in his rendition of Christine's accent, "Oh, Gabriel, no! You can't bloody die! We didn't even get to use those handcuffs I have in my bag! Oh, bollocks!"

"I don't talk like that!" she yelled, trying to contain her laughter.

"So you _do_ have handcuffs in your bag," he smirked. "Good to know."

"You're officially a pig."

"A bloody pig, indeed," he said, using the british accent again. She just shook her head and smiled.

After a while, Gabriel informed her they reached their destination, and she parked the car. Before them was an old looking wooden house with a wild garden in front of it.

"Does a serial killer live here?" Christine asked, quite seriously too.

"I hope not," Gabriel raised a brow. He got up to the door and knocked, while Christine uncertainly followed after. From inside the house, they heard the sound of shattering glass, like a bottle fell from a table and crashed on the floor.

"Seriously Gabe, what the hell…" Christine started, but was cut off by the door opening in front of them.

"I didn't see this…" the man in front of them mumbled, looking hangover. "What… who are you?"

"Good morning, sunshine. I'm Gabriel, and this is Christine," Gabriel loudly informed him.

"Oh, god, my head…" the man complained. "Get in…"

Christine looked questioningly at Gabriel while they got inside, he just smiled and ignored her. The man sat on the couch and gestured for them to take a seat too. Christine looked around, there were loose sheets of paper and empty bottles everywhere. She decided not to sit, while Gabriel leaned on a desk.

"So, hum, I didn't see you guys coming… I mean, an archangel… one would think I'd see that one coming…" the man said.

"Well, first of all, Christine, this is Chuck," Gabriel cut him off. Christine smiled at the guy, who waved at her, knitting his brows.

"I know who she is," he said, looking quite scared.

"Chuck is a prophet," Gabriel explained.

"A… prophet," Christine echoed him.

"I'm a writer!" Chuck yelled, but regretted it immediately, because his head was about to explode.

"Yeah, all prophets write, Chuck," Gabriel smirked. Chuck just shook his head.

"Well that's _fascinating_. Why are we here?" Christine asked the angel.

"Chuck over here, is going to tell us a few things."

"I am?" Chuck asked.

"Yep. Tell me buddy, seen anything interesting lately? Like, say, where the devil is?"

"Afraid not, sorry guys, really wish I could help you…" Chuck awkwardly shook his head again.

"Well, can you tell us _anything_ useful, mr. Prophet?" Christine chimed in, irritated.

"Detroit. I… I saw Detroit. Sam and Dean were there…"

"What's in Detroit, Chuck?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know! I'm telling you guys, lately I'm like a cell phone with awful reception…"

"I see. When will the boys be in Detroit?"

Chuck looked thoughtful for a second, then he held his head in his hands and started writhing in pain. Gabriel rushed to his side and asked what was happening, but the prophet just complained that his head hurt. The angel looked at Christine.

"Maybe it's a prophet thing?" she suggested.

Chuck whispered that he needed to write, so Gabriel helped him up and got him to the computer on the desk. The prophet started writing as fast as he could, looking like his eyes were gonna pop out of his skull any second. Then he rested on the chair, and held his head again for a few seconds before getting up and taking a long sip out of a whiskey bottle.

"What just happened?" Gabriel asked him.

"I had a vision…" Chuck answered, then drank again.

"What'd ya see?"

Chuck went back to the desk, put his glasses on and began reading.

"Hum… the vessel will surrender to the calling… darkness will descend upon us… blah blah blah… the fate of the world lies in the hands of the hybrid…"

"That freak will get us all killed!" Gabriel yelled. "We either stop him from saying yes, or you kill him."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Christine shook her head in confusion.

"I'll translate, hum... so, the vessel, and that would be Sam, will say yes to Lucifer, and if that happens the hybrid, and that's you, will have to stop him…" Chuck explained to her.

"Hybrid? That's what they call me? That's just… wrong, on so many levels! It's like Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood! Pure and utter racism!"

"Hum… sorry… I…" Chuck said.

"Christine, less Harry Potter and more focusing, ok?" Gabriel said, grabbing her shoulders. "We have to stop Sam, 'cause if we don't Lucifer will get his true vessel and become even stronger, got it?"

"Got it. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" he cheered, and kissed her softly on the lips. Christine responded to the kiss with a little too much passion, she was dying to have the angel again, it seemed so long since they'd last been together… Gabriel, of course, gave in to the kiss even more.

"I'm pretty sure that's called blasphemy…" Chuck mumbled. They didn't seem to hear him. "Ok, hum, yeah, well… I'll just… yeah," he said then, and slammed the door on his way out.

He definitely needed more whiskey to handle the fact that an archangel was about to get laid in his living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside, Gabriel suddenly broke the breathtaking kiss they were locked in and pushed Christine away, a crooked grin spreading on his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"I wanna show you something," he said.

Christine nodded, not sure of what she was agreeing to. Gabriel still had his hands on her hips, he tightened the grip while his head fell back a little, a set of pitch-black wings suddenly spreading from his shoulder blades. Christine's mouth fell open, she'd never seen anything so beautiful. Gabriel smiled at her: that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"Bloody hell," was all she managed to say. Gabriel chuckled. "Can I touch them?" she asked, awestruck.

Gabriel just nodded, delighted by Christine's wonder. She hesitantly laid her hand on the angel's right wing, and gently caressed it. It was so soft and feathery that it made her lightheaded for a second. Gabriel's whole body shook under her touch while she continued to caress the wing, feeling every single feather within her fingers. A low moan escaped Gabriel's lips as he tightened his grip on her hips even more, possibly bruising her.

Christine smiled and kissed his neck, the angel's drum-like heartbeat loud in her ears nearly driving her crazy. Gabriel held her close as ever, but she managed to get her lips on the other wing and kissed it softly, all over. Gabriel went completely out of his mind. He grabbed her by the shoulders and their eyes locked for a second, burning with desire, before he kissed her violently. Christine really wanted to play with the wings some more, they were so beautiful and fluffy, but as soon as Gabriel slammed her on Chuck's couch the wings became the last thing on her mind.

She struggled with his shirt, but he didn't feel like wasting time, so he absentmindedly snapped his fingers, leaving them both naked. Gabriel's hot skin burned against hers while he kissed her lips, her jaw line, her neck, the mark on her chest, and finally her perfectly round, sculpture-like breasts. Christine's legs wrapped around him and he entered her with all the strength he had. She moaned and moved her hips, taking him in completely.

Gabriel began thrusting inside her, while she ran her hands on his back and on his now folded wings, feeling the exact place where they originated on his shoulders, quickly learning that was her angel's most sensitive spot, because as soon as her fingers traced it, he bit down on her neck so hard he drew blood.

And that was when the little amount of common sense she possessed went directly out of the window.

She snapped her eyes open and caught Gabriel's. He already knew what she was thinking, of course, and flashed her his most devilish grin. Christine didn't hesitate further, she kissed his neck before sinking her pointed teeth deep into it.

"_Oh, fuck-"_ Gabriel sighed, breathless. The bite pinched a little, but it didn't really hurt, it actually felt… it felt like sucking the first breath of air in your lungs after you nearly drowned. It felt perfect, it felt…

"_FUCK!"_ he cried out, when Christine started actually sucking his blood, not because of the pain, but because it felt even better, and electricity ran through his whole body.

The angel's blood tasted sweet as candy, Christine savored every drop of it, loving how it made her feel.

It made her feel whole.

Gabriel thrust in harder and harder, feeling every inch of her body with his hands, while her nails scratched his shoulder blades. His vessel was nearly drained, but it looked like Christine couldn't stop drinking, so she took a hold of her hair and pulled her away from his neck. Her head fell back on the couch, she wanted to apologize, but she decided it could wait. She still had that taste in her mouth, she closed her eyes and tried to hold on to it, licking her lips. She moaned while Gabriel fastened his pace, and wasn't too long before they both cried out in unspeakable pleasure.

And they laid there, unable to move or speak, catching their breath. Gabriel was about to break the silence, when they heard the front door opening.

"Hum, guys…?" Chuck called out. He was hiding his eyes with a hand, though he wasn't in the living room yet. Needless to say, he stumbled on a chair.

Gabriel kissed Christine's forehead before snapping his fingers, and in a split second, they were fully dressed. Christine got up and adjusted her blouse, while he put two fingers on his neck to make sure it wasn't still bleeding. Chuck came through the door, hand still on his eyes, a whiskey bottle in the other hand.

"Chuck, you can look…" Gabriel sighed. The prophet peered through his own fingers to make sure he _really_ could look, then he slowly put his hand down.

"Oh, good. Great, 'cause, you know, I live here, and…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry big boy… but if you ever want to learn something," Gabriel smirked, and a dvd appeared in his hand. He held it out to Chuck.

"Ew, Gabe! Give me that!" Christine yelled, trying to take the disc from the angel's hands.

Chuck just stood there with a shocked look on his face. _I think I'm ready to commit to a mental hospital now._


	11. Chapter 11

"I think you broke Chuck," Christine told the angel, walking towards the car. Gabriel chuckled.

"Wait until he finds out that I turned all the whiskey into lemon tea."

"You didn't!" Christine laughed. "…did you?"

"Wait for it…" Gabriel grinned, and stopped her from getting in the car. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"_Fucking archangel!_" Chuck's voice came from inside the house, then they heard the sound of shattering glass, and the loudest profanity that town had ever heard.

Gabriel was laughing his ass off, leaning on the car. Christine tried to hold back her own laughter, but eventually burst into it. Then, they managed to get in the car, still laughing.

Hilarity left the building after a few minutes, and Christine looked over at the archangel, noticing the two little red holes on his neck. He looked back at her and smiled.

"We should do that more often," Gabriel said, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Christine just smiled, and put the key in the ignition, but he put a hand on her arm.

"We don't have time to drive, kiddo," he stated, and before she could react he snapped his fingers. Christine was about to complain, but when she looked around she noticed that they weren't in the car anymore, instead they stood in front of a big house, and were surrounded by a sea of old and rusty cars.

Christine shot an angry look at the angel, and he chuckled. She looked so cute when she was angry.  
On their left, Dean's beloved Impala, and leaning on it were the two brothers, who jumped up at Gabriel and Christine's sudden appearance.

"Hello, kids," Gabriel greeted them, grinning.

"Fuck you, Gabriel," Dean snorted. "Christine, always nice to see ya," he added, smiling.

"Wish I could say the same of you," Christine smiled evilly. Dean knitted his brows and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"We're here because you're an idiot," Gabriel explained. "Are you boys seriously outta your mind?" he went on. Both brothers were about to say something, but the angel took their voices away. "No talking. Now, Sammy, you are NOT gonna say yes to Lucifer…" At this, Sam made a shocked face and tried talking, to no avail. "…'cause if you do that, Christine will kill you in the most horrible of ways, understand?" Gabriel said, and Sam reluctantly nodded, snorting. "Good. You boys are just gonna stay right where ya are, while Mrs. Trickster and I go to Detroit. Any questions?" Gabriel smirked, the boys tried speaking again, but couldn't. "Didn't think so," Gabriel smiled again.

"Gabe, I think maybe they should come with us, you know, just to be safe?" Christine said. Sam and Dean nodded hysterically in agreement.

"We could use them as bait…" Gabriel pondered, while the brothers shared an alarmed look.

"Not what I meant."

"Too bad... what then?"

"Well, if something goes wrong they're our only plan B," she explained. Gabriel thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded.

"You're the brawn _and _the brain. Kinda makes me feel useless, sweet cheeks," he smiled.

"You're not useless…" Christine grinned, and licked her lips. With a sudden movement, Gabriel took her in his arms, spun her around and then he theatrically kissed her, while the brothers looked away. Gabriel broke the kiss and turned to face them, Christine still in his arms.

"You can speak now, boys," he smiled.

"You're a dick," Dean snorted.

"Right back at ya," the angel answered, letting go of Christine to go face Dean.

"Ok, let's all take a deep breath, shall we?" Christine smiled at the three men in front of her.

"What's that on your neck?" Dean asked Gabriel, whose face was inches away from his. Sam looked at the angel's neck too.

Gabriel stepped back and grinned. "It's nothing," he said.

Christine heard footsteps behind her, and looked around to find the man in the trench coat she'd seen talking to Gabriel.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Gabriel," he said.

"Cassie! You look awful," Gabriel cheerfully said.

"His batteries are drained," Dean explained, gravely.

Gabriel laughed, and Castiel shot him his usual confused look.

"Well, we'll see y'all in Detroit, then," Gabriel said, holding out a hand for Christine.

"No zapping," she dismissively said, and shook her head. Gabriel snorted loudly, and told her they had to, because her car was still at Chuck's. "Then we ride with them," Christine suggested, gesturing at the boys. Dean didn't look too happy about that.

"Fine," he stated, sighing. "But Gabriel, _no food_ in the Impala."

"What about lollipops?" the angel asked, hopeful.

"That's food. NO food," Dean repeated, then got in the car. Gabriel frowned, and Christine smiled at him. He was like a six-year-old sometimes.

Dean honked, and everyone got in the car. Gabriel was sitting among Christine and Castiel, in the back seat, still upset because he couldn't eat, and still complaining about it to Christine, who just smiled and shook her head. Castiel tilted his head to the side and looked at his brother's neck.

"Gabriel, what's that on your neck?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, it's nothing!" Gabriel yelled. He put a hand over his neck and suddenly the two little red holes were gone. He let out a deep sigh of frustration, while Christine just chuckled.

Castiel didn't understand, but decided not to investigate further. Half a hour into the drive, Castiel fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Awww. Isn't he a little angel?" Dean smirked. Christine rolled her eyes, and Gabriel laughed.

"Angels don't sleep," Sam said.

An evil grin spread on Gabriel's face, Christine noticed. She knew that meant he was up to no good. And she was right, because Gabriel snapped his fingers and a air horn appeared in his hand.

"Watch this," he smiled. Sam turned around, and Dean looked at the angel in the rearview mirror. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and placed the horn right next to Castiel's ear, and blew it. It made an awful noise, and Castiel jumped up, screaming like a little girl.

"Gabriel!" he yelled then, recomposing. Gabriel was laughing so hard he was about to cry. Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean and Christine were laughing too.

"Sorry, bro," Gabriel managed to say, but then burst out in laughter again.

Castiel knitted his brows and crossed his arms on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just wanted to thank the anonymous reviewers, 'cause I can't answer you directly. So, hey, thanks! (:  
****Long live the British OCs!  
****Also, these last two chapters are short, I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and stuff.  
****But fear not, for I promise the next chapter will be the longest chapter ever in the history of chapters. :D**

**So thanks everyone, enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

_Detroit is a big town_, Christine thought, _how the hell are we supposed to find Lucifer? _More importantly, she wondered if Gabriel had come up with some kind of plan, so she asked him.

"We bust in there guns blazing, kiddo," he answered.

"Brilliant…" she sighed.  
Gabriel had actually thought it through, but in the end, he just had to resign to the fact that there was no use for a plan. Basically, they just had to find his brother, and try to kill him. The thought made him shiver a little, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of taking his brother's life. Of course, after their last encounter, Gabriel was slightly more inclined to kick his ass, but still…

"You okay, love?" Christine asked, she could tell something was bothering him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, dismissively. He didn't want Christine to know just how much this war was affecting him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Castiel simply said, drawing the general attention. Dean snorted and pulled over at a gas station. Castiel thanked him and got out of the car.

"I'm gonna go get some candy," Gabriel cheered, then he followed Castiel.

Christine wanted to go with him, she knew something was wrong with her angel, and wanted to get to the bottom of it. Sometimes she just hated the fact that she couldn't read his mind.

Gabriel went inside the station and bought a ridiculous amount of sweets, then he started chewing on a chocolate bar, waiting for Castiel to get out of the bathroom.

"Cassie, I need to ask you a favor," he said, as soon as the angel stepped out the door.

"What?" Castiel asked, his voice deep and firm as usual.

"If something happens to me, you have to take care of her, Cass. K?"

"Of course," he answered, nodding solemnly. "Did you see what's gonna happen?"

"Nope. I don't wanna know," Gabriel smirked.  
"That's a wise choice," he said, then they walked back to the car.

Inside, Gabriel saw Christine laughing at something Dean said, and smiled sadly. _It's not fair_, he thought.

They drove in silence, each one of them preoccupied with something. When they finally saw Detroit's skyline ahead of them, Christine started panicking.

"Oh, god, we're all gonna die," she whispered.

"No, we're not," Gabriel reassured her, and held her tight.

"For fuck's sake, keep it together, princess," Dean snorted, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Watch your tone, hotshot," Gabriel threatened him. Dean lost the staring contest they were having and his attention went back to the road.

"But seriously, sweetie, calm down," Gabriel then said, smiling kindly at the girl in his arms.

"Bollocks," Christine mumbled. Usually, she wasn't one to panic, but now it felt like the world came down on her head all of a sudden. She never told Gabriel, but she'd been having nightmares ever since they fought Lucifer for the first time. She envied Gabriel's who-gives-a-crap attitude, if only she could pretend that everything was good, like he did, maybe she wouldn't be on the verge of a panic attack.

Dean pulled over in a dark Detroit alley.

"Christine, kill the devil now, panic later. Ok?" Gabriel told her, when they got out of the car. His eyes were begging her to keep it together. She nodded, taking a deep breath. Gabriel kissed her softly on the lips, then let her go. Christine half smiled, still uncertain, but feeling a little better.

Dean opened the truck, revealing four tank full of demon blood for Sam.

"Is this necessary? I mean, it's plan B, right?" he said, looking at Gabriel, his eyes full of hope.

"We can't afford to take any chances, kid," Gabriel answered. Sam nodded at the angel and lifted the first tank.

"Do you mind not watching this?" he told his brother. Dean didn't answer, but he stepped away from the truck and went down the street, eyeing suspiciously the building in front of him.  
Sam held the tank for a few seconds, then started drinking.

"I can't watch, makes me hungry," Christine said, knitting her brows. Gabriel let out a low chuckle, and they went to stand next to Dean, while Castiel followed them silently.

"Demons. At least two dozens of 'em," Dean told them.

"Dinner, yay!" Christine cheered, smiling widely. Gabriel laughed.

"You're disgusting," Dean grimaced.

"Lighten up, love," she smiled at him, and he snorted, then he walked further down the street.

"You know, babe, this might be our last night on earth," Gabriel whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him, and he wiggled his eyebrows. Christine smiled back at him, and turned around to face Castiel, who was still looking gravely at the building in front of them.

"Castiel, is it? Keep an eye on the boys, will you? We'll be back in a few."


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel took Christine's hand and snapped his fingers, transporting them in a random motel room. Christine was about to curse at the angel for zapping her without permission, but his arms were suddenly around her waist, and in a split second he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her passionately.

Had Christine's heart still been working, it would have skipped a few beats.

Gabriel kissed her like his life depended on it, thinking maybe that would be the last time he'd ever get to kiss her. He decided not to think about that and keep it positive for the time being, but with each kiss his desperation grew deeper.

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Christine's porcelain skin was so cold under his that it made him shiver. He kissed her neck while she quivered with anticipation under his touch, then he let his wings unfold.

Christine's eyes were closed, but she heard the fluttering sound they made, and smiled. She caressed them lightly, trying to memorize how they felt under her fingers, how soft and feathery and perfect they were. What if she could never touch those wings again? The thought made her cringe, and she summoned all the strength she could to roll them over and stand on top of the angel, she needed to know he was completely hers.

Gabriel smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking. She leaned down and kissed him desperately, while pushing her hips down on him, letting him enter her completely. Gabriel gasped as she moved her hips up and down on him so hard that it bruised him.

He held her as tight as he could, while her hands moved up and down his wings, her warm breath on his neck.

He kissed her again, placing his hands on her hips to make them move faster. Christine longed to taste his blood again, but she couldn't. He had to be in perfect shape for the fight, and if she drained him again it would surely affect him. So instead, she had to settle for kissing his neck and feeling the blood pulsing under her lips. She traced the angel's shoulders with her hands, then moved back to his wings, and kissed him, suffocating their moans.

Gabriel was almost there, so he rolled them over again, putting himself in control, and thrust deep inside of her a few more times, while she cried out in pleasure. Finally, they both got to release, and Gabriel gave one final thrust, causing Christine to scream like she never did before.

Exhausted, the angel rolled off of her, and took her in his arms.

"Gabe?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she simply stated. Gabriel looked down at her, his eyes warmer than ever. "Just wanted to tell you, in case…"

"I love you too, Christine," he cut her off, smiling kindly. Christine smiled back, relieved.

"I don't mean to get all touchy-feely, but… well, just… don't die, ok?" she stuttered.

"I'll try my best not to," Gabriel smiled. He held her for a few more minutes, not ever wanting to let go. But he had to, they had to go. He kissed her forehead once more.

"We should get going, Chris," he said. Christine reluctantly got up, and they got dressed.

They shared one last kiss before Gabriel clicked them back to the Impala.

"Where the hell have _you_ been?" Dean yelled at them.

"Are we all set, Sammy?" Gabriel said, ignoring him. Sam nodded. "Nice. Let's put this show on the road, gang."

They walked towards the building, Christine kicked the door down and they got inside. Right in front of them stood two demons, ready to attack. Needless to say, they didn't have the time. Christine waved his hand at them and they fell to the floor, black smoke coming out of their mouth and down to the floor, dissolving into flames on the concrete ground.

"Really wish I had time to drink them," she said, while they all went up a flight of stairs. On the first floor, more demons.

"You guys are boring," Christine said, and did to them what she'd done to the ones downstairs, while Sam took care of a few more behind them.

They finally reached the third floor, and got into a big empty room. Sam and Dean gasped at the sudden sight of the devil, he stood at the window, looking outside. Gabriel knitted his brows and placed his hand on the angel sword under his coat, while Christine tried to keep it cool.

"Hey guys. So nice of you to drop in," Lucifer said, turning to face them. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly… most people think I burn hot, but actually it's quite the opposite…" he told them, then faced the window again and breathed on it. He drew some kind of symbol on the windowpane with a finger.

"We'll alert the media," Dean boldly stated.

"Help me understand something guys… I mean, stomping through my front door is… a tad suicidal, don't you think?" he said, facing them once more. His gaze lingered on Christine, and he smiled evilly. "By the way, you're more beautiful every time I see you, Christine."

"You're cheap, Lucifer," Gabriel snorted.

"Jealous, are we?" Lucifer laughed. "I bet I could show her a better time than you, little brother."

Christine cringed at the thought. She took a few steps forward and stood in front of Lucifer, looking him dead in the eye.

"Could you now?" she asked. Gabriel didn't need to read her mind to know what she was about to do.

"I never lie," Lucifer claimed, smiling. Christine smiled just before she slammed him on the wall. Gabriel chuckled behind her.

Christine stood tall above Lucifer, she'd been practicing her powers, and now she knew how to hurt him.

She slowly made her hand into a fist, tearing Lucifer's true essence apart from his human vessel, a piece at a time. The devil screamed in agony, and Gabriel couldn't help but flinch slightly at the sound.

"Christine, get it over with," he told her, his voice strangely full of authority. Christine heard him, and nodded, but she didn't tear her eyes away from Lucifer's. She waved her free hand at Gabriel, and took his angel sword. She held it above her head, ready to stab the devil.

Lucifer shouted something that sounded extremely like "bitch", and summoned all the strength he could. He got up, and slammed them all to the other side of the room. Dean hit his head and started bleeding out, Sam rushed to his side, trying to help.

Christine sat up on the floor, holding her head in her hands. Using that kind of power on Lucifer was exhausting, and she felt a little dizzy from hitting her head too. Gabriel was the first one to get up, and he noticed that Lucifer had his sword.

"Chris, you okay?" Gabriel asked. Christine just nodded, she didn't really have the strength to speak. Lucifer and Gabriel stared at each other, the archangel was trying to find a way to get his blade back, but if he got too close, his brother would surely stab him.

And he promised he wouldn't die tonight.

"Gabriel… didn't you learn your lesson? You can't stop me," Lucifer calmly said.

"You talk too much," Christine told him, suddenly standing up. She tilted her head to the side, and Lucifer fell on his knees.

"You little slut," Lucifer whispered, unable to move a muscle.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she smiled, and stared at him more intensely. He screamed again, his core was being torn apart by Christine's power. Gabriel's sword fell on the floor. He snapped his fingers, and the blade was in his hand one more time.

Christine grimaced, and her nose started bleeding.

"I can't hold it much longer, Gabe," she said.

Gabriel knitted his brows, and nodded. He approached his brother, kneeled down, and placed the edge of the blade on his neck.

"I'm sorry, brother. I really am," he told him. He took a deep breath, and tightened his grip on the sword.

"Gabriel!" Christine yelled, and fell on her knees, too. She was about to faint from the effort, but struggled to hold it just a little bit longer, just enough to…

"How predictable of you, Gabriel," Lucifer smiled, and got up.

Christine fell like deadweight on the floor, completely drained. Lucifer grabbed his brother by the shoulders and threw him on the wall once more.

"You're too sentimental, little brother. I bet your girlfriend here is gonna be disappointed when she wakes up… well, _if_ she wakes up, anyway," he said.

"Don't you dare…" Gabriel started, but Lucifer grabbed his neck, strangling the words in the vessel's throat.

"You're in no position to threaten anyone."

Sam was still holding Dean's head in his lap, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to keep his brother awake. Dean caught a glimpse of what was happening, and told Sam to let him go and help Gabriel.

"I'm not leaving you, Dean", Sam said, tears in his eyes. Dean insisted, though, and Sam finally agreed. He gently placed his brother's head on the wooden floor, then got up and went to see how Christine was, while Lucifer tightened his grip on Gabriel's neck.

"Christine? Christine, c'mon, wake up…" Sam said, shaking her. She gave no signs of life, but that was to be expected, since she was technically dead already. Sam gave up, and being out of options, he tried to get the devil's attention, so he wouldn't kill Gabriel.

"Lucifer!" he yelled. Lucifer turned around and looked at him, tilting his head.

"I'm busy right now, Sam," he said. "But I'll be with you in a moment," he turned back to Gabriel, and continued to strangle him.

"Let him go! It's me you want, right? Well, I'm here, ok?"

Lucifer let go of Gabriel's neck, and the angel fell on the floor, catching his breath.

"I wanna say yes," Sam stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yes," Sam repeated.

"You're serious…" Lucifer knitted his brows.

"Look, judgment day is a runaway train, I get it now. I just want off."

"Meaning?"

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, they live," Sam tried. He was improvising, hoping that Lucifer wouldn't see through his act.

"Ok, can we please drop the telenovela?" the devil said. Sam shuddered. "I know you have the rings, Sam."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The horsemen's rings, magic keys to my cage… ring a bell?" Lucifer explained. "C'mon, Sam! I never lied to you, you could at least pay me the same respect! It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

Gabriel was watching the scene, he still couldn't stand up, but he prayed his father that Sam wouldn't accept the deal. He looked over at Christine and mentally begged her to wake up and kick Lucifer's ass once and for all. But Christine didn't move an inch, and he worried that maybe she would never wake up again. Sam looked at him apologetically.

"Yes," he told Lucifer.

"_Sam, no!_" Gabriel yelled. But it was too late, Lucifer closed his eyes and his white light filled the room.

Then, everything was dark again, and Sam laid on the floor, unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck," Gabriel sighed. He struggled to stand up, and dragged himself over to Sam, who was barely conscious. He searched his pockets for the rings, and found them.

"Sam…" Dean whispered from across the room.

"I'm sorry, kid," Gabriel told him. He closed his hand around the rings, and got back up. He wanted to check on Christine, but didn't have the time. He threw the rings on the wall and recited some kind of spell. The wall got sucked in what looked like a black hole, and Sam suddenly woke up.

"Gabe…"

"Sam!"

"I can feel him…"

"Sam, you gotta go now! C'mon, go!" Gabriel said, helping him stand.

"I was just messing with you," Sam told him, and Lucifer's evil light shone through his eyes. "Sammy's long gone."

Gabriel let go of the boy's arm, and Lucifer smiled at him, then he disappeared.

The angel was left there, not knowing what to do.

He kneeled down beside Dean and healed his head, then rushed to Christine's side. He brushed her dark hair away from her face, and tried to read her mind. But there was nothing to read, everything was blank inside her head. _This can't be happening._

"Gabe, what happened?" Dean asked. The angel was too busy trying to revive Christine, and he didn't answer. "Gabriel?" Dean tried again, more firmly.

"What do you think happened, you dick?" Gabriel yelled. Dean nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. Lucifer was wearing Sam to the prom, just like he said he would.

"Let's get outta here, Gabe," he told the angel. Gabriel took Christine in his arms and carried her outside, while Dean followed silently.

Castiel was waiting for them in front of a hardware store on the opposite side of the street.

"Reports are flooding in, a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll," the reporter on one of the televisions in the window said.

"It's starting," Castiel stated.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Gabriel told him, annoyed, and just plain terrified that Christine wouldn't make it.

"You don't have to be mean."

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol… just wait for the inevitable blast wave," Castiel said.

"Swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."

Gabriel listened to their conversation, but he really didn't care what happened. If Christine was dead, then the world might as well end.

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry, Dean, this is over."

"You listen to me, we are not giving up!" Dean yelled. "Gabriel! Gabriel?" he turned to the other angel, hoping he'd side with him.

"Sorry, kiddo. No more tricks up my sleeve," Gabriel shook his head, but his gaze never left Christine.

Dean walked off in anger, and got inside the car. He called Chuck and asked him where the chosen field was. Stull cemetery, outside of Lawrence. The fight would go down there, the next day, at high noon.

Gabriel got in the car, he sat in the backseat, Christine still in his arms.

"You goin' someplace?" he asked Dean.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

"That's not Sam anymore, kid."

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" Dean snorted.

"The only thing you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother, Dean."

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone."

Gabriel didn't reply, he kind of understood what Dean was feeling. And he was right, they had nothing left to lose, at this point. He held Christine closer, he didn't want to accept the fact that she probably wasn't gonna wake up after all.

But she did. She gasped loudly and her eyes snapped open.

"Chris!" Gabriel said, shocked. He couldn't believe it. Dean turned around, relieved. If Christine was alive, maybe they still had a chance.

"Bloody hell," Christine sighed, sitting up on Gabriel's lap. He kissed her desperately, mentally thanking the Heavens above.

"Get a room," Dean snorted.

"How're you feeling?" Gabriel asked Christine.

"I feel like throwing up," she answered. Dean shuddered at the thought of her doing so in the Impala.

"What happened Chris? How did he manage to overpower you like that? It looked like you had a good hold on him…" Gabriel wondered.

"I could see him, Gabe. Not the vessel, I could see the thing inside… He was… so…"

"What?"

"…bloody beautiful," she sighed.

"Yeah, Lucy was always the handsome one of the bunch…" Gabriel snorted. He knew that his brother, in his true form, was breathtaking. And out of all the fallen angels, Lucifer was the only one to maintain his beauty.

"It just… caught me off guard... and I… lost focus there, for a second…" she explained. Gabriel exhaled sharply, frustrated. He rationally knew he shouldn't be jealous, but still. He also knew that Christine wasn't exaggerating the facts, anyone would have hesitated at the sudden view of something that beautiful... But still.

"Dean, get the engine running," he said, "we're going to Lawrence."

Dean nodded and started the car, then drove away, leaving Castiel alone on the side of the road.

"So what's the plan?" Christine asked.

"Just fucking kill him, will ya?" Gabriel hissed.

"Well you're snippy," she answered.

"She can't kill him, that's my brother you're talking about," Dean yelled at them both.

"What's the difference, Dean? Either she kills him, or he jumps in the cage. You're brother's gone anyway," Gabriel stated.

"You get him in that motherfucking cage, you hear me? _No killing,_" Dean told Christine, hoping she'd listen.

"Yes sir," she vowed. Gabriel wasn't too happy about that. If his brother was in the cage, it meant that someday, he'll get out again, and the war would resume. He didn't bring up his concerns though, didn't want to upset Dean any more. And what about Michael? _He's gonna be there_, he thought. How were they gonna get past him? Well, he'll figure something out, he always did.

He looked at Christine and smiled. He still couldn't believe that she was alive, and he'd never been happier. Of course, her "crush" on Lucifer bugged the hell out of him, but not enough to hold it against her. He was just too thankful for her wellbeing at that moment.

Christine fell asleep on the angel's shoulder a couple of hours later, and Dean drove all night, until finally, at noon, they reached Stull Cemetery.

The sun was high in the sky, and Dean drove into the cemetery, stopping the car when he saw Michael, in Adam's body, and Lucifer, in Sam's, standing tall in front of it.

"Wait," Christine said, stopping Dean from getting out of the car. "He has the rings, Dean. How do we open the cage?"

"Be creative," he snapped at her, then got out.

"Ok, you just worry about Lucifer, Chris. I'll handle Michael and get the rings," Gabriel told Christine, and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Fine. Let's do this," she answered. They followed Dean out of the car, out in the open field.

"Howdy boys," Dean greeted Michael and Lucifer. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked. Michael stared blankly at him, while Lucifer smiled. "Hey, we need to talk," Dean told him.

"Dean… even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid," the devil answered.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sam."

"You are no longer the vessel, you have no right to be here," Michael chimed in.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup, but right now I need five minutes with him."

"You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael snapped.

"Hey, assbutt!" Gabriel yelled, then threw a molotov of holy fire on him. Michael cried out in pain, his whole body on fire, then he disappeared. Gabriel smiled, proud of himself.

"Gabriel… did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer grunted menacingly. Gabriel backed away. "No one dicks with Michael but me," the devil went on, ready to kill Gabriel once and for all. Christine, of course, couldn't let him do that. She waved both hands at Lucifer, and he collapsed on the floor like he had in Detroit.

"Thanks. I was actually scared for a second there," Gabriel smiled at her. Christine ignored him, she was too focused on keeping Lucifer on the ground.

"The rings, Gabriel!" she yelled. Wind started blowing on them, and Dean covered his eyes. "Bloody hell, Gabe!"

Gabriel was hesitating, afraid that Lucifer would break free from Christine's hold again. Christine tore her gaze away from Lucifer for a second, just long enough to shot an irritated look at her angel. She was just as scared as him, but it's not like they had a choice, at this point. Gabriel took a deep breath, and started slowly closing the distance between him and his brother.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Dean snorted, and launched himself on Lucifer. He growled at Dean, but couldn't move an inch. Dean searched his pockets and found the rings. "Got 'em!"

"Open the bloody cage," Christine said. Dean threw the rings on the ground, and chanted the spell. The rings and a large portion of grass got sucked in a black hole, just like the wall in Detroit.

But suddenly, Michael reappeared in front of them.

"It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" he yelled at them. "I have to fight my brother, here and now. It's my destiny!"

Christine ignored him. She was breathing fast, though she didn't really need to. She moved her hands, trying to throw Lucifer in the pit, but it was harder than she thought. Gabriel moved to stand next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Christine felt the angel's power rushing through her. She didn't turn around, but she knew he was smiling his lovely crooked smile.

She waved her hands at Lucifer again, and this time she was able to move him. Lucifer looked at them, fear shining in his eyes. Gabriel frowned, but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let his grace flow through Christine some more.

She waved her hands again, and Lucifer stood on the edge of the hole.

"_NO!_" Michael shouted, and grabbed his brother by the arm. Christine had no choice but to throw him inside too.

And she did.

Lucifer and Michael fell inside the black pit, screaming. Gabriel's hand was still on her shoulder, but she couldn't feel his grace anymore.

The hole closed in a blast of white light, and the rings were on the ground again, burning hot.

Dean fell down on the ground, eyes wide with shock. His brother was gone. The brother he was supposed to look after… was _gone_.  
Lost in the darkest pits of hell, trapped with the devil.

Christine turned around and faced Gabriel. A single tear rolled down his cheek. She kissed him.

She felt so at peace, finally her destiny was fulfilled. Finally, the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, and she was free.

And they all stayed there, without saying a word, for a few minutes, until at last Christine broke the silence.

"So… what now?"

.

.

.

* * *

**So, my original plan was to end it here, but now I'm thinking maybe I'll write a sequel...  
Where do you guys see this story going? Any ideas? Anyone? I don't bite, I swear.**

**I have a few ideas of my own, of course, but no spoilers for now :D**

**Anyway, thanks everyone, you guys are awesome (:**

**xoxo **


End file.
